1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, such as a film video player, for reproducing still images of a plurality of frames, and more particularly, it relates to a still image reproducer having a function of reproducing music as a background during reproduction of still images.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has recently been proposed an apparatus for reproducing still images such as pictures recorded in a developed film on a television or the like. If such an apparatus simply reproduces still images, however, it is difficult to satisfy the user. In order to solve this problem, the still images may be reproduced with background music.
When such a still image reproducer has a medium previously storing music, the number of pieces recorded therein is so limited that the user may lose interest. In order to record a number of pieces for satisfying the user, however, it is necessary to provide a recording medium having large capacity and hence the cost of the apparatus is increased.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,924, 4,485,406 and 4,603,966 disclose film video players, none of these apparatuses has a function of providing background music.